Mondscheinserenade
by CAMIR
Summary: Kleine Vignette zu Star Trek V, betreffend Scotty Uhura... und was sie in ihrer Beziehung zueinander verbessern möchten...


_Disclaimer: _Paramount, Paramount und nochmal Paramount. Star Trek gehört ihnen immer noch, aber die guten Szenen, die lassen sie aus...

_Author's Note:_ Ich kriege seit langer Zeit einmal wieder eine Kurzgeschichte gebacken... aber trotz seiner peinlichen Handlung hat mich Star Trek V in Bezug auf ein bestimmtes Pairing inspiriert: Uhura/ Scotty... Hee hee...

„My wishes are _paramount_, aren't they?" muahaha (Ist ein Insider...)

_Gewidmet ist sie_: Meinen Eltern und dem Dorsch_mann_ Jan auch wenn es sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, dem sich pummelnden und unglaublich hilfreichen Alex (danke für deine vernichtenden Kritiken, das meine ich ernst...), meiner nie versiegenden Ideenquelle und Betaleserin Line, Markus, Becci (freu mich aufs RPG), Sopheier, Dagmar, Dennis (Eternal Darkness Buhuuuu!) und Nicole (und ja, du kriegst die Fortsetzung). Und nach wie vor meiner niemals endenden und unglaublich inspirierenden Winamp Playlist... (Ich sage nur: In the year 2525...)

monscheinserenade Planet Nimbus III, Neutrale Zone 

Ein Ablenkungsmanöver, das war es, was sie jetzt brauchten... So hatte es ihr Captain Kirk erklärt, dennoch war Nyota Uhura nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, als sie den Vorschlag hörte. Sie war schließlich auch keine zwanzig mehr.

Nach kurzem Überlegen jedoch, stimmte sie zu, immerhin sah sie die Notwendigkeit ein. Man brauchte die Reittiere dringend, um Paradise City rechtzeitig vor dem Eintreffen der Klingonen zu erreichen und die Botschafter zu befreien, außerdem war es dunkel...

Wenige Augenblicke später trug der Wind ein Lied durch die Wüstennacht. Es durchdrang die Stille und wurde die Dünen hinunter zu den Stallungen getragen, wo die ausgemergelten Wächter gerade sich und die Tiere mit Wasser versorgten. Urplötzlich hielten sie in ihrer Tätigkeit inne, hoben die Köpfe und lauschten. Sie konnten sich den plötzlichen Gesang nicht erklären, waren sich jedoch sicher, daß irgend jemand ihre stummen Gebete erhört hatte, hier in der Einöde.

Langsam entfernten sie sich von den Gebäuden, um der Quelle der Melodie auf die Spur zu kommen.

Und dann sahen sie sie... Eine Frauengestalt, nicht weit von ihnen entfernt auf der Kuppe der Dünen bewegte sich elegant zum Klang ihrer Stimme. Es war zu dunkel um, bis auf einige schattenhafte Schemen, nähere Einzelheiten zu erkennen, nur bei einem, da waren sie sich ganz sicher: Sie war nicht besonders dick angezogen, im Gegenteil. Ihre entblößten Beine glänzten im Mondlicht, während sie ihren Körper im Rhythmus wiegte.

Hungrig bewegten sich die Wächter auf die feengleiche Erscheinung zu, die die Erfüllung all ihrer lange gehegten Wünsche zu versprechen schien. „Ist sie nackt?" sprach einer von ihnen den Gedanken aller aus.

Kaum hatten sie die Spitze der Düne erreicht, wurden sie von bewaffneten Männern, die urplötzlich aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten, jäh aus ihren Phantasien geholt – und die Sängerin des Liedes schien für die Avancen ihrer Zuhörer nicht mehr allzu viel übrig zu haben: „Hallo Jungs, ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, vor einem etwas empfänglicheren Publikum aufzutreten..."

U.S.S. Enterprise-A, irgendwo hinter der galaktischen Barriere 

Der Gesellschaftsraum des Schiffes war erfüllt vom Gemurmel verschiedenster Stimmen. Sie alle hatten sich hier eingefunden, um den mehr oder weniger glücklichen Ausgang ihres jüngsten Abenteuers zu begießen.

Zwar war Syboks Suche nach Gott erfolglos verlaufen und der Vulkanier hatte seine Vision mit dem Leben bezahlt, doch die drei Botschafter, die er auf Nimbus III als Geiseln nahm, um dem Planeten zu entkommen waren wohlauf, zudem hatte man, wie es schien auch einige neue klingonische Freunde gewonnen – obwohl dies in erster Linie dem alternden Diplomaten Korrd zu verdanken war.

Mit einem Hauch von Schwermut blickte Uhura auf den Planeten, der noch immer einen Großteil des großen Panoramafensters ausmachte und wohl auch weiter ausmachen würde, bis sie den Orbit endgültig verließen, um nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Sie mußte wohl einige Zeit hier gestanden haben, bis Schritte hinter ihr sie veranlaßten, sich umzudrehen. Sie sah in die warmen Augen des Chefingenieurs Montgomery Scott, der sich ihr mit einem Sektglas in der Hand näherte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er und stellte sich neben sie, um ebenfalls auf den Planeten zu sehen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher," entgegnete sie schlicht und seufzte. „Weißt du, ein Teil von mir ist traurig, daß er tot ist." Es brauchte keine weitere Erklärung, er verstand auch so, von wem sie sprach. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Seine Mittel rechtfertigten zwar nicht unbedingt den Zweck, aber er war kein böser Mann. Er glaubte nur unheimlich fest an seine Sache und war bereit, dafür zu sterben..." „Hmmm..."

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, die Blicke auf die Aussicht geheftet, bis Scotty erneut das Wort ergriff. „Nyota?" Sein schottischer Akzent war ihm bei der korrekten Aussprache ihres Vornamens, wie üblich im Weg, doch daran störte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr. „Ja?" „Auf der Krankenstation... ich meine, als ich auf der Krankenstation lag... was ist da passiert...?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihn ansah. „Ich hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, daß du mich das früher oder später fragen würdest... Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es dir nicht genau sagen. Ich fühlte mich einfach befreit, ausgelöst durch Syboks Gedankenverschmelzung und plötzlich erschien alles so leicht für mich. Ich konnte Dinge sagen und tun, die ich mich ein Leben lang nicht getraut habe und bevor ich wußte, was geschah, habe ich mich an deinem Krankenbett wiedergefunden. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich eine peinliche Situation gebracht habe, du warst nicht auf der Höhe." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Das waren wir, glaube ich, beide nicht. Aber die Dinge, von denen du sprachst... die Dinge, die du mir sagen wolltest. Gibt es sie wirklich? Seit deinem Besuch habe ich mich nichts anderes gefragt..." Sie wendete sich ab. „Sprechen wir nicht mehr davon. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich hätte niemals davon anfangen dürfen... Jetzt, da die letzten Nachwirkungen dieser Verschmelzung verschwunden sind, komme ich mir so albern vor." „Nyota, das beantwortet meine Frage nicht!"

Sie schwieg und versuchte krampfhaft, sich erneut in das Panorama, das sich vor ihr erstreckte, zu vertiefen. Warum nur hatte das geschehen müssen?

Seit langer Zeit schon, hegte sie Gefühle für diesen Mann, war aber viel zu diskret gewesen, es ihm zu gestehen. Sie wollte ihn und sich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, außerdem hatte sie Angst, er könnte das, was sie für ihn empfand nicht erwidern.

In seiner Gegenwart hatte sie sich immer sicher gefühlt, er wirkte einfach stark im Gegensatz zu ihrer eher zierlichen Gestalt. Dennoch hatte es für sie niemals zur Diskussion gestanden, ihm davon zu erzählen, sie hatte es immer für besser gehalten, die Dinge so zu belassen, wie sie waren. Es war sicherer und vor allem einfacher, sie hatte immer auf ihn als guten Freund zählen können und das hatte bisher vollauf genügt – bis Sybok ihre mentale Barrikade durchbrochen und sie somit veranlaßt hatte, einige seltsame Dinge zu ihm zu sagen, die sie jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. „Nyota?" Seine starke Hand ergriff ihre Schulter und brachte Uhura so dazu, sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Scotty die Frau, die neben ihm stand. Trotz ihres Alters war sie immer noch wunderschön. Ihre dunklen Augen paßten perfekt zu ihrer dunklen Haut und die ersten Anzeichen von grau, die sich in ihrem rabenschwarzen Haar zeigten, verliehen ihr etwas Würdevolles.

Er wußte, er hatte ein brisantes Thema angeschnitten, aber ebenso wußte er, daß er endlich Klarheit haben mußte. Seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, damals noch auf der alten Enterprise, hatte er sie bewundert, ihr sogar gerne hinterher gesehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte. Aber er hatte sie immer für unerreichbar gehalten, war der festen Auffassung gewesen, sie hätte insgeheim Gefühle für den Captain.

Natürlich waren sie gute Freunde, das waren sie wohl, so lange er denken konnte, aber daß sie auf einmal nicht mehr unerreichbar sein sollte, womöglich sogar, das was er für sie empfand erwiderte, eröffnete ganz neue Dimensionen.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen..." riß ihre leise Stimme ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, dabei blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Es gibt tatsächlich so vieles, was ich dir so unglaublich gerne sagen möchte, ich weiß nur einfach nicht, wo ich beginnen soll... Ich hätte besser niemals damit angefangen, aber da es nun einmal nicht mehr zu ändern ist, hast du das Recht danach zu fragen..." Sie holte Luft und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann begann sie plötzlich zu schmunzeln. „Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, wo ich anfange...

Erinnerst du dich, als ich gemeinsam mit Captain Kirk, Spock und Sulu aufbrach, um die Geiseln auf Nimbus III zu befreien?" Er nickte. „Ich blieb an Bord, um die Reparaturarbeiten voranzubringen..." „Genau... Also, auf dem Planeten stießen wir unerwartet auf Schwierigkeiten: Wir hatten das Shuttle zu weit von Paradise City entfernt gelandet. Damit wir noch rechtzeitig dorthin gelangen konnten, benötigten wir eine alternative Transportmethode.

Wir fanden sie in Form mehrerer gehörnter Pferde, die in einem Stall, wenige Meter südlich von unserem Standort bewacht wurden.

Um an die Tiere zu gelangen, mußten wir die Männer, die sie bewachten, ablenken.

Es war der Vorschlag des Captains, daß _ich_ diese Ablenkung liefern sollte und so stellte ich mich leicht bekleidet in die Wüste, sang und tanzte provokativ dazu.

Der Trick verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, die Wächter fielen darauf herein, aber ich habe mich nur selten in meinem Leben so seltsam gefühlt. Meine gesamten Kameraden schauten mir bei meiner kleinen Vorstellung zu, du kannst dir nicht vorstellten, wie unangenehm das war. Ich meine, ich weiß, sie sind gute Kameraden und was ich tat, diente einem anderen Zweck. Ich weiß auch, daß sie sich keine falschen Gedanken machten, aber es war mir so peinlich... In diesem Moment habe ich mir so gewünscht, daß du bei mir wärst, daß ich mich, nachdem all dies endlich vorbei sein würde, in deine Arme werfen könnte und vergessen könnte, was ich eben noch tat. Aber du warst an Bord des Schiffes und ich blieb alleine im Shuttle zurück...

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hat es sogar fast Spaß gemacht, aber wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, hätte ich mich vielleicht nicht so sehr geschämt, wie ich es im ersten Moment tat."

Nachdem sie mit Sprechen aufgehört hatte, senkte sie den Kopf und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Sanft nahm Scotty sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Er war noch immer sprachlos. Ihre Geschichte hatte ihm alles gesagt, was er wissen wollte und noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen. „Wenn ein solches Ablenkungsmanöver ein weiteres Mal nötig sein sollte, dann werde ich bei dir sein...," flüsterte er und küßte sie vorsichtig auf die Wange. „Wirklich?" „Ich verspreche es..."


End file.
